La vida diaria
by bookGG
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de los jovenes titanes, se trata de lo que diariamente pasa en sus vidas, sus peleas, sus romances, ect. Y es un CBxR y claro un poco de SxR
1. Chapter 1

-Piensas que me vas a ganar, pues no lo creo – dijo el líder del equipo, Robin

-Silencio Chiquitín, nadie le puede ganar al maestro de los juegos – respondió su amigo metálico, Cyborg.

Como siempre Robin y Cyborg estaban jugando un videojuego nuevo que supuestamente Cyborg había comprado el día anterior en la nueva tienda del centro comercial. Starfire cocinada su desayuno favorito tamarariano, El Glonbertergue, tortillas circulares en las cuales se puede echar miel o como se dice en la tierra, waffles. **(N.A: en verdad no sé qué es un Glonbertergue,** **lo imagine y le puse waffles) **Raven estaba en la azotea meditando, como siempre, y chico bestia estaba echado en su cama molesto.

*En el cuarto de chico bestia*

-No es justo, me engañaron – se dijo a sí mismo el chico verde – fui yo quien fue ayer a las 5 de la mañana, fui yo quien hizo la fila, fui yo quien lo compro y se supone que debería ser yo quien debería estar jugándolo ahora mismo. Pero noooo, perdí en el estúpido juego del yanquepo, **(piedra, papel y tijera) **ahora tengo que esperar que esos dos terminen, o sea nunca.

Desde lejos alguien llamaba a chico bestia.

-Chico bestia!

Salió corriendo de su cuarto directamente a la sala y encontró a Robin y Cyborg parados al costado del sillón.

-Hey Bestita, es tu turno – dijo su amigo metálico.

***POV CHICO BESTIA***

_Al fin! Gracias, mi turno ahora sí. Me senté en el medio del sillón, agarre el mando y empezó a jugar cuando…_

-QUIEN A ENTRADO A MI CUARTO! –exclamo Raven entrando furiosa

-Como sabes que alguien ha entrado a tu cuarto? – pregunte

-AGH! Debí suponerlo

-Qué? Supones que fui yo quien entro a tu cuarto? – voltee y volví a preguntar

-Pues quien más, entraría a mi cuarto, dejaría todo desordenado y bueno cogiera algo de mi pertenencia – dijo al final un poco nerviosa.

-Pero yo no fui!

-Pues no te creo y hasta que no sepa quien fue en verdad, cosa que pienso 99% que es tu – dijo alzando una ceja – yo…me llevare esto

_Elevo la consola de videojuegos y la atrajo a sus brazos. Saco el Cd y dejo la consola en la mesa y se fue._

_-_NO RAVEN! P-pero

-Me lo llevare, a MI cuarto donde nadie debe entrar – dijo mirándome fijamente y luego se fue llevándose consigo una taza con te.

-Amigos, es hora de desayunar – dijo Starfire alegremente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-DESAYUNA! Starfire Raven se acaba de llevar nuestro videojuego nuevo – dije señalándonos a los tres, Robin, Cyborg y yo – ahora ya no podremos jugar nada chicos.

-Dilo por ti, yo tengo mi propia consola – dijo Cyborg

-Y yo tengo mejores cosa que hacer, así que es tu problema

-Así? Como qué?

-Bueno como…ahhhh

-Hablar conmigo – intervino Starfire acercándose a Robin agarrándole la mano – quieres ir a hablar?

-S-si – respondió nervioso

_Ambos salieron de la sala, y yo me quede solo con Cyborg._

-Tenemos que hacer algo para recuperarlo – dije

-Tenemos? Implica mucha gente dirás tendrás, porque te recuerdo que yo tengo mi propia consola, así que buena suerte.

_Ahora me quede yo solo, maldición! Si no fuera porque eres mi amiga yo…si bueno mi amiga, solo mi "amiga" AGH!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahora me quede yo solo, maldición! Si no fuera porque eres mi amiga yo…si bueno mi amiga, solo mi "amiga" AGH!_

***POV RAVEN***

_Estúpido chico bestia, estúpido videojuego, y para colmo no quiere admitir que se llevó mí…espejo. ES UN IDIOTA! Que hará con él? ! Mis personalidades dirán estupideces y él se burlara de ellas, tengo que encontrarlo._

_Pero antes…tengo que ordenar mi habitación, la cual gracias a ese maniaco verde esta desordenada. Empecé recogiendo mis múltiples libros que estaban regados por el suelo, ya ordenados en sus respectivos estantes decidí ordenar usando mi telequinesis, ¿qué? tambien tengo flojera estar agachándome a cada rato._

_Minutos despues mi cuarto ya estaba ordenado, esperen que es eso. Me agache y mire al piso, era un insecto._

-AGH! – grite mientras me alejaba de esa cosa, me pare y cuando estaba a punto de pisarlo…

-No! Rae no!

_¿Acaso el insecto hablo? Chico Bestia!¿Acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que molestarme? _

-Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte molesta, más aun de lo que estoy.

-Bueno es que, yo quería…ayudarte a limpiar.

-Así? Pues porque no me ayudaste, antes de que terminara.

-Buena pregunta, deberíamos discutirlo en el almuerzo, bueno adios – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Alto ahí!

_Se quedó petrificado, me acerque a él y lo mire directamente a los ojos._

-O me dices o nos quedaremos aquí hasta que me respondas – aclare

-Bueno nos quedaremos – dijo ¿sonriendo?

***POV CHICO BESTIA***

_Si! Nos quedaremos, solo ella y yo._

-Cómo? – pregunto Rae.

-Que nos quedaremos.

-No, porque si no me respondes y no te vas yo… - dijo muy nerviosa – Y-yo…romperé tu videojuego nuevo, ¡si eso hare!

-Pues rómpelo

- O.o Co-cómo?

-Que si quieres rómpelo.

-¿Sabes qué? Largo de mi habitación fuera! – exigió apuntando a su puerta.

-No lo creo Raeeeee

-Es RAVEN! Son dos simples silabas, que creo que hasta tu puedes decirlas, Ra-ven.

-A mí me gusta más Rae.

-Fuera!

-Nop – respondí contento.

_Milisegundos despues estaba en el aire atrapado por unas garras negras, trate de liberarme estando en mi forma humana, pero no puede así que me transforme en un pulpo y rompí esas garra._

_Caí encima de ella todavía en forma de pulpo, tenía el rostro enrojecido, no sé si es porque está molesta o porque esta ruborizada, prefiero pensar que es lo segundo. Volví a mi forma humana y la mire a los ojos, se veía tan vulnerable, tan hermosa, tan…Raven._

-Chico bestia? – pregunto en susurro

-Raven…

WIU WIU WIU WIU!

***POV AUTORA (OSEA MOI)***

Con el sonido de la alarma, Raven logró zafarse de Chico bestia, haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza fuertemente contra el piso. La chica misteriosa salió volando de la torre, para darles el alcance a sus amigos, pero no se dio cuenta que chico bestia seguía tirado en el piso, inconsciente.


End file.
